Battles
by MorbidVendetta
Summary: Well I just started writing random battle scenes, you can use these if you want to for your own stories if you ask. I also must say that none of these will tie together


Well I got Kinda bored so, for practice I started writing some fight scenes, so tell me what you like, dislike, etc about them. Thanks

I do not own wolf's rain...duh..

**Darcia vs. Kiba**

The large black wolf stood atop a rise, the smallest of smirks playing over his cruel features. His strange, mismatched eyes never ceased roving from one end of the trees to another, although his ebony head never turning or moved. Finally, Darcia opened his jaws to taste the wind. Was that the reek of another approaching? His scouts had informed him that Kiba was still with Cheza and still trying to find paradise, he also had been informed that the brute was alone. His little...pack...had gone on while he hung back keeping everyone safe. _Pity_ Darcia smirked, Kiba would have made a good ally was he not so stupid in whom he chose to love and be with. The time of the wolf was coming to an end, the time of man was here, and things needed to change, and Darcia would make sure of that. But this was not why he hated Kiba, it was because of Cheza, but that did not matter now, now, the lust of kill was in his mind.

Kiba's paws carried him well atop the wind as he ran towards his opponent. He had smelled the beast hours ago and had layed low, but now it was time to kill, he would not let Darcia take his one and only love from him. They had worked too hard to get where they were, and his family, his new family, was at stake.  
The wolf's mind wandered over many of these words as he broke through a bush and finally stood gazing up at his foe. Darcia. It was funny. Kiba would've guessed this wolf to be far more...outstanding than he was now. The brute's eyes were mismatched, but this was nothing more than a slight deterrent Kiba would let pass. The eery colors meant nothing to him as he stared back, his yellow orbs boring into Darcia as hard as Kiba could will them.

"Good to meet you once more," he said slowly, making his way to the wolf on top of the hill.

A small, scornful smile touched the corner's of his mouth. Darcia nodded in a mock friendly greeting to the other wolf. So this was Kiba. Darcia had heard of him, hell, he had even seen him before, but not close up, so he had not known what the brute had looked like. He was nothing but another wolf, nothing special. "The same to you." He said, his voice oily and smooth. "But let's not waste time on meaningless words." Without warning, the large black male lept at Kiba, claws aimed for his opponent's side. Darcia was testing his opponent. The first move of a battle was a wealth of information for those who knew how to use it. If Kiba was as good as others portrayed himself to be, he could deflect this attack with ease.

Kiba was a step ahead. The unpredictable attack was a dead give away as most would try such a manuever. Kiba could not help but smile to himself as the obvious counter presented itself - he ducked. He felt Darcia's presence above his own, and Kiba wasted no time. He immediately stood, sending Darcia off balance in midair, his back touching his opponent's belly, to tumble down the long slope. Kiba's sleek build was his friend, as he followed the flopping Darcia to pounce on the dizzied wolf at the bottom.

Darcia let out a soft hiss as Kiba's body connected with his stomach. As he went down the hill, he regained his balance after just one roll. Luckily, he didn't hit any stones or sharp rises, so apart from being slightly winded, he was unhurt. He smiled slightly. Perhaps this would be a challenge after all. He saw Kiba jumping toward him and reared up to meet his opponent's jump with claws and teeth. It seemed to have turned into a sort of boxing match, more often seen in deer than wolves. However, Darcia was poised to leap back if Kiba tried to duck under again.

Kiba felt a sharp sting in his face as he was knocked back off balance. Darcia had gotten a decent hit in, but Kiba had experienced more devastating injuries before. He rose quickly, ducking under many of the hits, and rose up, jaws open and aiming for Darcia's exposed belly.

Darcia dropped quickly as he felt Kiba's teeth graze the soft, exposed flesh. However, he had moved quickly enough so that the lethal jaws closed on thick chest fur instead of flesh. The black sprang backwards once more, circling his opponent to find an opening, though Kiba was hardly likely to give him one. He was just now completely recovering his breath, though it had not really hindered him in the boxing match of moments before. Their strength seemed fairly evenly matched. Would this turn into a battle of speed?

Kiba swore loudly to himself as he fell back onto all fours. He crouched as soon as he hit the dirt and stayed low, ready to bolt away at Darcia's next attack. If there was anything Kiba remembered from old fights was that the other would always want to attack as soon as they got their breath. The adrenaline rush hardly got in the way of his thinking, but Kiba felt more and more pushing at him to just let himself loose and attack Darcia with all of his energy stores. Devilish powers would do him no good, seeing as this wolf was more neutral than good, and his 'contract' bound him only against the righteous.

"What to do?" he muttered to no one, keeping a tensed body and a keen eye.

Darcia did not leap this time, he rushed. Coming in low and hard, he snapped at his opponent's throat. However, at the last second, he diverted his course slightly to one side. His aim was to rip into Kiba's side, though at the same time he left his own exposed. If he could just get his teeth into the other wolf's hide, it would be worth it to take a few blows. Nothing ventured, nothing gained. Risks had to be taken, especially in an already hazardous life-and-death game.

Kiba's mind was immediately turned around as he lost footing. Never in years had he fallen from such stupidity. His paws must've been so lightly planted that Darcia could've easily flipped him. But still, it did not make sense. Kiba's reflexes should have shot out his hind leg as support and yet...

He rolled over and continued rolling from the onyx wolf's reach. He wasn't going to let a single mistake get to him. Kiba could still win...He could still get his footing...He could still survive...

Darcia leapt down the hill running toward Kiba his jaws spread wide apart and launched on the white beast, Kiba looked up and they both ran into each other, a crack sounded. Now it was just a blur of fury. But as Kiba faught Darcia saw his chance and kept his cool, he jumped from the beast and began to run knowing where he was going. Kiba followed in hot pursuit and as Darcia reached a ledge he turned. He jumped to the ledge and as he was on top he sprang onto Kiba, his jaws tore into the white wolf's back, Kiba lay on the ground but did not whimper.

"You will die...I hope it was worth it, I hope she was worth it, but enough with talk. I will leave you here to bleed to death, for, I am quite sure that you will not survive.." Darcia smiled and sat down looking at Kiba with an eye of wonder.

"It doesn't matter, i gave them time to escape. I'm sure they'll know something is wrong, Cheza will get away and so will they. You lost Darcia, for it is not because evil will never win, but because love...will never win..." Kiba coughed and blood came out of his maw, his eyes closed and Darcia cocked his head to the side, he snuffed the Wolf's fur and listened as his breaths slowed until no air came from the body. Darcia put his ears back and howled, as Kiba had been a good fight, whether he won or lost...

The black then turned without looking back and began to lope toward his other prey.

**Ok, so what did you think? Hope you liked it, and no, this will not become a story, unless you want me to make it one, oh yeah, if you ask me you can use this for your own sotries just message me. Well reveiw and i'll have another up. And i wanna know what battle i should make next. **


End file.
